


do you love me? (i'm in the groove)

by lulu_and_eli



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/pseuds/lulu_and_eli
Summary: an elu dirty dancing au snippet.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65





	do you love me? (i'm in the groove)

**Author's Note:**

> Alexa play hello by Adele  
> it's been a while since I've written anything but I actually wrote this back in may I think?  
> I don't know if this is horrible or not but it was super fun to write and I kinda want to write more scenes in this au in the future, maybe make a little series out of it? idk  
> this is dedicated to meg and her love for dirty dancing ☺️  
> I hope you like it!

Arthur kicks open the door with his foot, and Eliott’s ears are filled with an erupting roar of music. It’s some catchy song, one that’s probably playing on everyone’s radio, but that’s not what is truly catching Eliott’s attention. Every single person in the room is dancing. And not just the sort of dancing that one does at a church-organized school dance, no. The men and women have their bodies pressed so closely together it looks like they could mold into one. Eliott’s mouth drops open at the scene in front of him, trying to take in everything that he can. 

“Where do they learn to dance like this?” Eliott shouts to Arthur over the music.

“I don’t really know. Kids are always doing it in their basements back home. Wanna try it?” Arthur jokes, shimmying his shoulders towards Eliott. Eliott quickly shakes his head no and hugs the watermelon closer to his chest like a shield as they make their way through the maze of dancing couples, and Eliott tries his best to dodge the limbs being thrown everywhere. He finds himself slightly intimidated by everyone on the dance floor; they’re all so expressive and confident, while Eliott is just a son of a wealthy family who has no real place in the world yet. And he certainly doesn’t belong here.

They make it to the other side of the room, setting down the watermelons, and turn to watch the scene in front of them. Eliott looks on in awe; the way these people are moving isn’t like anything he’s ever seen before. Each pair moves fluidly, the man’s hips pressed flush against the woman’s, holding her close and sinfully rocking forwards and backwards. They’re absolutely shameless, is something Eliott notices. Their hands are all over each other, touching every inch they possibly can. Their movements almost look lazy, languid, but Eliott just knows it must take so much talent and effort to make it look like that. He finds himself tapping his foot slightly to the beat, wishing he could join in.

He’s only ever known dancing to be something you do as an obligation, when you’re forced to do a slow dance with someone you don’t really even like for a school event. He’s never seen dancing be something as completely free as this.

Arthur elbows him in his side, snapping Eliott out of his thoughts. “Ha! Could you imagine dancing like this on the main floor? Home of the family fox trot? Max would rather close the place down first,” Arthur chuckles to himself, but Eliott’s finding it difficult to pay much attention to anything other than the dancing in front of him.

Suddenly there’s a few shouts and cheers from near the door. Eliott turns his head towards the noise and he sees another couple entering, except it seems like they’re getting the most attention out of anyone. They strut in like two proud flamingos, and everyone’s eating it up, celebrating their arrival and handing them bottles of beer.

The man of the pair in particular catches Eliott’s eye. The way he walked in was like he was expecting the excited audience. Just the way he’s entering the room is almost like dancing in itself; bouncing energetically to the rhythm, his hair flapping up and down as he does so. He seems to completely soak up the attention everyone’s giving him as he comes in, smiling and greeting everyone in sight. He’s got on a simple white button down shirt, but it’s almost all the way undone so that his broad chest is exposed, revealing a sheen of sweat. He’s not very tall, but what he lacks in height he certainly makes up for in sheer charisma, as he slaps someone on the shoulder and takes a quick swig of beer before smoothing out his hair and grabbing his partner’s hand, leading her to the center of the dance floor.

Eliott watches in intrigue as the man crosses through the crowd to the middle, instantly becoming the center of attention. The floor clears and gives him and his partner space, and the man spins his partner quickly into his chest as the beat comes to a rest for a moment, and once it picks back up again they start a pattern of meticulous dance moves that _must_ have been rehearsed, though they somehow look so natural. The way they move together is already the best Eliott’s seen from anyone else here, and he figures that’s why they’re so popular. 

His partner is beautiful. She has brown hair that’s pulled back into a ribbon, and her dress is a light blue color that bounces around effortlessly as she dances. Her movements are sharp, articulated, calculated. She’s clearly worthy of a partner like this man Eliott can’t stop staring at.

The way he moves, unlike her, is slightly more liberal, less premeditated. He seems to be moving wherever the music takes him, just enjoying the ride as he goes. He makes a particular thrusting movement with his hips that makes Eliott nearly choke on his tongue. 

Although the man seems to have one actual partner, it’s also like he’s dancing with anyone who comes near him, spreading his energy everywhere. It makes Eliott smile.

Arthur suddenly leans into Eliott’s space again. “Yeah, that’s my cousin, Lucas Lallemant! He actually got me the job here.”

Eliott nods absentmindedly in acknowledgement, continuing to watch the man- _Lucas_ , as he turns his partner around, bending her over at the hip and tightly holding her waist, obscenely twisting his pelvis into her backside as he tosses his hair wildly around. Eliott suddenly wishes it was him Lucas was holding like that, wishes it was _him_ Lucas was doing those things to. The way he moves is intoxicating. Eliott could watch it for the rest of his life.

Still keeping his eyes on Lucas, Eliott leans towards Arthur again. “Are they together?” 

“Who, Lucas and Chloe? You’d think. But nah, they had a thing when we were kids but she’s not exactly his type.”

“Mhm.” Interesting, Eliott thinks. He tries not to allow himself to think anything further than that, or else he’ll be in too deep to dig himself out. He’s jealous anyway, of Chloe, of the way she gets to wrap her arms around Lucas as he holds her close, barely letting a few inches come between them. 

“And her over there, that’s Manon,” Arthur continues, pointing to another dancer a couple of people away from Lucas. “She’s Lucas’ best friend. They’re practically siblings. But Lucas refuses to dance with her because he swears she’s too good for him. He’s ridiculous, this kid.” Eliott looks at Manon, and she _is_ good. She’s smiling brightly as she dances, obviously having fun, and Eliott thinks that she and Lucas would be absolutely radiant dancing together.

The song ends, and Eliott claps along with everyone else, as he watches Lucas smile and accept all of the praise from everyone around him. Eliott wonders how people just feel so comfortable going up to Lucas and talking to him. To Eliott, he looks untouchable. 

The next song starts right away, and it comes in with a rapid drum beat. Lucas shakes his hair wildly from side to side to the quick tempo, and the sight is exhilarating. The sheer spirit and certainty he exudes is something completely foreign to Eliott himself, but seeing it in Lucas is so incredibly captivating. Eliott thinks he’s the most alluring person he’s ever seen in his life.

And then Lucas and Chloe are off again, restarting their flow of dancing like before. They grind and thrust and push and pull, and Eliott never wants it to end. He feels like he’s watching his favorite movie, and he can’t take his eyes off of the screen or else he’ll miss something important.

Eliott’s eyes follow Lucas as he moves away from Chloe, making his way around the floor, getting in a beat or two with some other dancers. Eliott realizes far too late, and with dread, that Lucas is dancing right towards where Arthur and Eliott stand. And suddenly he’s right there, stood in front of Eliott. His beauty is so much clearer up close. His skin is golden, shiny from sweat, and his eyes are piercing blue. His chest rises and falls quickly from being out of breath, and Eliott can see his firm chest where his shirt opens. He has his hands on his hips, which are hugged in tight by fitted black slacks.

Lucas drops next to Arthur and bumps their hips together. “Yo Arthur, what’s he doing here?” His voice is deep, commanding, and it makes Eliott’s throat go dry. Lucas looks into Eliott’s eyes for what is probably only a second, but it’s enough to make Eliott’s heart drop. He looks at Eliott like he’s pathetic, like he’s not cool enough to be there. Lucas is probably right anyway, but Eliott desperately wants to try to prove him wrong.

“Oh, don’t worry. He’s with me,” Arthur replies nonchalantly to Lucas. Lucas nods hesitantly.

“I carried a watermelon.” _Real nice, Eliott. Real smooth._ What the hell is wrong with him.

Lucas narrows his eyes at Eliott and furrows his brow. “Mhm.” And with that, Lucas spins on his heel and works his way back into the crowd, immersing himself into the music yet again. 

_I carried a watermelon._ Those are the first words that Eliott ever spoke to Lucas. He’s so pitiful it hurts. He mentally kicks himself in the shin for messing _that_ meeting up. 

A path in the dance floor clears, and Lucas and Chloe dance their way down the middle in perfect harmony. It seems like their bodies are so well-trained together that they can anticipate any error the other might make and immediately rectify it. 

Lucas and Chloe reach the end of the line, and they’re abruptly close to Eliott again. Eliott is so distracted by the thrill of the sudden proximity that he almost doesn’t register Lucas standing directly before him. Eliott blinks, and Lucas is there with a mischievous grin on his face, and he’s motioning with his pointer finger for Eliott to come with him. 

In a moment of panic, Eliott desperately turns towards Arthur, but he’s deep into a conversation with someone else and can’t help Eliott in his time of crisis. Lucas isn’t having it, grabbing Eliott’s arm himself and dragging him towards an open spot on the dance floor. His grip on Eliott is secure, tight. He imagines this is what Chloe must get to feel like all of the time, as she’s being maneuvered by Lucas. 

Speaking of Chloe, Lucas has brought her with them too. She stands next to Lucas as he bends his knees, beginning a slow rhythm of rolling them from side to side. He taps Eliott’s waist to get his attention. “Bend your knees, shoulders down. Try.” Lucas makes it look so easy. So Eliott tries. He feels like he’s flailing around like a fish just out of water, and he looks around him, waiting to see the people who must be making fun of him for even thinking he could possibly dance like this. 

But he’s brought back by Lucas patting his shoulder. “Hey. Just watch me. Watch my eyes.” Eliott feels like he’s floating as he continues to move his hips, his movements becoming slightly more relaxed. Lucas nods, and he _smiles_ , and Eliott swears it takes everything not to collapse right then and there. “Good, good, that’s good!” Lucas encourages him, and Eliott gives him a shy smile in return. Eliott’s mind is running a thousand miles per minute as he and Lucas continue to move their hips across from each other. Eliott desperately wants to close the distance between them and do this against Lucas’ body, for real.

Eliott starts to get into it, loosening his shoulders up a bit and letting his face relax as Lucas continues smiling at him. 

“Keep going,” Lucas orders. “Chloe, come here. Let him lead you.” Chloe nods wordlessly, and now it’s her standing in front of Eliott instead of Lucas, moving her hips just the way Lucas had been. Lucas stands to the side of them, maintaining the movements of his hips. Eliott forces himself to look at Chloe instead of Lucas while she’s the one in front of him. She has a kind face, pretty. But nothing like Lucas.

She moves closer to Eliott and takes his hands, placing them low on her waist and she throws her arms around her neck as they come together, moving their hips in unison. It’s a bit clumsy and Eliott feels like he’s knocking into her hips, and his grip on her waist tightens as he tries to gain control of himself.

“Hey, watch. Like this,” Lucas says from the side, grinding his hips in one single direction and then in the other, combining the two to make one motion. Eliott attempts it, moving his hips in a sort of figure eight motion. “Yeah, that’s it. Good,” Lucas approves, and Eliott’s heart picks right back up. He continues moving against Chloe, becoming more confident in himself with every second that passes. She moves easily in his hold, effortlessly switching from a partner like Lucas to Eliott. 

“Okay, wait.” Lucas moves from where he was standing off to the side, to now positioned directly behind Eliott. Eliott feels the light touch of Lucas’ fingertips on both sides of his waist, and even though his shirt it burns a hole in his skin. Eliott sucks in a breath. “Do it like this. See?” Lucas’ grip on Eliott’s waist tightens, and he’s almost moving Eliott’s hips for him, guiding him in a smooth thrusting motion into Chloe. Eliott is hardly breathing at this point, too distracted by the feeling of Lucas’ strong hands on him to remember how to breathe. Anyone could see the three of them right here, and it freaks Eliott out, but if Lucas doesn’t care, then Eliott doesn’t either. 

Their movements, all three of theirs, grow heavier and unhurried, as Eliott lets himself take more control over Chloe. He holds her tighter against his body, thrusting evenly on the beat into her hips. Lucas’ hands are still on his waist, and it feels like he’s gotten closer at his back since they first started. Eliott can almost feel Lucas’ hot breath on his neck, and Lucas’ hands creep further around Eliott’s waist as he holds him, almost reaching his stomach. Eliott’s breath hitches as he feels Lucas’ fingers squeeze his stomach slightly. He has to stifle back a groan as he hears Lucas chuckle behind him, low-pitched and raspy. 

Eliott is so completely lost in the moment that he barely realizes the song ends. He feels Chloe let go of his neck while Lucas twirls him around, and when he opens his eyes they’ve both drifted off elsewhere. 

Eliott feels like he’s just experienced some sort of dream, one in which the sudden object of his infatuation held him like he was something valuable. But it _wasn’t_ a dream; he can still hear Lucas’ voice directing him and he can feel Lucas’ hold on his stomach. It sends shivers down his spine. 

He rushes back through the crowd, shoulders hunched and nervous again, back to Arthur. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go.”

“What, are you sure-“

“Yes. Bye,” Eliott mumbles, pushing the door open and exiting into the black night. He feels Lucas’ breath at the base of his neck the entire way back.

**Author's Note:**

> a moment of silence for the watermelon  
> sooooo was it good was it bad? I really don't know fdjhdjk let me know in the comments if you want more of this au!  
> thank you so much as always for reading :)  
> Tumblr: [eliotts-eyes](https://eliotts-eyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
